


Green

by LiraelClayr007



Series: Natasha Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Mostly nonsense, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “Oh, Tony,” she says, sliding past him to take a seat at the bar. “If only you could give me half the love you have for yourself.” She looks at him over her shoulder, then adds, “On second thought, I’m not sure I could handle that much.”He slips up behind her, snaking an arm around her waist. “I’m hurt,” he murmurs into her ear. “You think I love me more than I love you?”There's a St. Patrick's Day party in the Tower, and Nat and Tony try to see who's the bigger tease.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Natasha Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666540
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Natasha Bingo





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> My first Natasha Bingo fill!
> 
> Square Filled - Natasha/Tony

“Nice tie.”

Tony looks down at his tie, then smirks at Natasha. “Hey, don’t knock the tie, it’s silk. Besides, Legolas likes it. Seemed rather envious, actually.”

Shaking her head, she says, “Only Clint would be jealous of a Hulk tie.”

“Gotta wear green on St. Patrick’s Day. I wouldn’t want to get pinched.” He looks her up and down. “Speaking of…”

“Don’t even think about it,” she warns. She reaches under the collar of her black sweater and pulls out a fine gold chain with a small emerald shamrock hanging at the end.

Tony quirks an eyebrow. “A necklace? You do know that can be used against you in a fight, don’t you?”

Her voice dry, she says, “It’s a party, Tony. Are you expecting Doombots to storm the Tower?”

“Hardly. But there’s only one of me, you know, and practically everyone here wants a piece. Have you seen the way Steve looks at me? And Clint? And Bucky? And...well,” he chuckles, “I’m not going to list everyone, you get the idea. So you see, you might have to fight someone to take me home tonight.”

“Oh, Tony,” she says, sliding past him to take a seat at the bar. “If only you could give me half the love you have for yourself.” She looks at him over her shoulder, then adds, “On second thought, I’m not sure I could handle that much.”

He slips up behind her, snaking an arm around her waist. “I’m hurt,” he murmurs into her ear. “You think I love me more than I love you?”

_He’s in fine form tonight_ , she thinks to herself, holding back a smile. “Have you met your ego? Honestly, some days I wonder how you fit it in your suit.”

With his lips so close to her ear she can feel the vibrations, he says, “You already used that line, Tash. But it wasn’t about my ego.”

Natasha turns so he can see her raised eyebrow, her slight smile. “You’re misremembering who used that line, Tony. Should I have JARVIS play the recording? We were sitting right here, I’m sure there’s at least audio.” His face pales slightly when she adds, “I’ll bet the others would like to hear it, too. Who did you say wants a piece of you again? Clint and Bucky look like they’d like some company over there, or maybe Steve and Sam? Bruce looks bored, I’ll bet your antics would cheer him up a bit, or, oh look, Thor’s here–”

“Alright, alright! Enough! You win.”

She smiles and taps the tip of his nose with her finger. “There, that wasn’t so…” Her eyes flick down below his waist for a fraction of a second, then back to meet his gaze. “...hard. Was it?”

He groans softly. “You act so proper, but you’re such a fucking tease.”

“Play your cards right and you might get lucky tonight.” She raises an eyebrow.

Taking her hand, he pulls it to his lips and brushes his lips across her knuckles. “My lady.” He slips an arm around her waist and pulls her off the barstool. He keeps his hand on the small of her back as they walk across the room to join the others.

Just before they reach the sofa she murmurs, “Thank you for the necklace.”

Tony kisses the top of her head. “I knew you didn’t have anything green, and I didn’t want anyone to try to pinch you. Like you said, it’s a party. I thought it would be best to avoid any fights.”

She stops, looks up at him. “But I _like_ fights.”

He’s taken aback until she giggles. “Tell you what,” he murmurs into her hair. “We’ll go to the gym tomorrow and you can beat up all the boys.”

Natasha smiles, turning her face up for a kiss. “Best boyfriend ever.”


End file.
